


Elizabeth 4th

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), cheritz - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitty - Freeform, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, kitty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: And another Jumin smut with a horrible name brought by yours truly!





	Elizabeth 4th

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the smut sinners

"I want you in this when I get home. Just this."

 

    Jumin had texted you that afternoon as you lounged, enjoying your day off. A package had arrived at your door, and upon opening you found a strange array of items - cat ears, a collar, and a tail shaped butt plug. While it was something you had discussed before, it was still quite new to you. But, following orders you undressed and put on the new items. There were other things in the box, though Jumin said to "leave them" for him. You sat and waited for him eagerly to arrive home, when the door finally clicked open and in walked Jumin, placing his work bag down at the entrance. He walked over to the bed, grabbing the other materials from the box and walking over to you.

 

"You're not allowed on the couch. Off," he ordered.

 

   You were hesitant, but you got off the couch, sitting on your knees on the floor.

 

"Up on all fours," he said, putting most of the gear down, save a crop which he looked at in his hands. "I said, up," he demanded, hitting your behind with the crop as you winced and ended up following orders. "Now stay like that and be a good little kitty."

 

    He grabbed what was on the couch and crouched down. He fastened a chain belt around your waist. Next a cuff on each wrist, chained to one another and the center to your waist. Two more cuffs chained together went on your ankles, and two more on your thighs that connected to the waist chain. Last was an open mouth gag, fastened tightly around your mouth.

 

"What a cute little kitten," he said, gentle petting your head as he attached a leash to the collar. 

 

   Standing back up he lead you to the other side of the room, and unhooked the leash to have you stay while he "got ready." He came back rather quickly, jacket and tie gone and shirt loosened, with a glass of wine on the table beside him. He sat at the chair, picking up the crop he had left and crossed his legs before he began staring at you. 

 

   He didn't say anything for a time, taking small sips of wine and taking in the view. You only stared at him, hoping he would give some sort of sign as to what he wanted you to do. Finally, he uncrossed his legs and spoke firmly.

 

"What a pretty little kitty you are.. do you want me to play with you? If you want my attention, you'll have to beg for it," he said, leaning his head against his hand propped up on the chair arm.

 

   You were lost at what he wanted you to do. You only stared at him, hoping he'd give further direction.

 

  He lifted your chin up to look at him with the crop. "Beg," he said firmly. You whimpered in response. "Good. Now keep going."

 

   You moved closer to his feet, trying to pull you hands and grab at his leg, though your movement was restrained, so you could only brush against his calfs and whimper as you looked at him. A smirk crossed his face.

 

"Roll over," he commanded.

 

    You fell to your side and tried rolling onto your back.

 

"Feet up," he said, hitting the bottoms of your feet.

 

   You layed facing the ceiling with ur knees bent and feet up, hands a bit closer to your just.

 

"Good kitty. Now sit."

 

    You rolled back over and turned to face him, sitting on knees.

 

"Looking at me like that.. so cute," he said, before taking a swig of his wine.

 

"Lick my shoes," he ordered, switching legs so that his left foot was on the ground.

 

    You leaned down slowly to the ground, until your face was right above the shoe.

 

"Lick it," he said louder, giving a hard slap down on your ass with the crop, causing you to whimper.

 

    You began to slowly lick the top of his shoe, using the only thing in your mouth you could actually move. Jumin would punish you as you went, saying you went too slow or that wasn't "how a good kitty licks." Once satisfied, he stood up from his seat, bending down next to you and attaching the leash to your collar once more.

 

"I want you to get used to walking around like this," he said, standing back up and guiding you to walk around the apartment.  

 

    The chains rattled and clanked against the wooden floor as he guided you around. "Faster," he commanded, pressing the leather strip against your behind then hitting it several times until you picked up the pace. You circled around the place several times, Jumin making sure to leave marks of obedience behind. You walked over to the couch where he had stopped.

 

"Up," he said briefly, no extra words to coat his commands.

 

    You sat back on your heels before putting your arms and lifting you knees onto the couch, back into the same position you were confined to.

 

"Move up," he said, tapping the crop on the already red spot, as you followed his command.

 

    He dropped the training tool to the ground, and released the leash onto your back, though not removing it from your collar. You could hear the sound of his pants unzippering, pulling out his cock that was already hard and almost swollen. You looked behind you to see what he was up to.

 

"Did I say you could look? Face forward," he said, you whimpering in response. "Curious of what I'm going to do to you, my little kitten?" He chuckled a bit, as you could feel him move closer, his fingers touching the surface then opening your lips, teasing your clit. "Hmph. Getting wet just from this? Naughty kitty," he teased, moving his fingers and side and pressing up against your g spot a few times, a moan escaping your lips.

 

    You felt the tip of his penis rubbing at your opening, taking his time to build up your anticipation. Finally, he moved in, slipping in easily as you felt him filling you, throbbing inside. He grabbed hold of the leash again, wrapping it around his hand and pulling it tight as he began to pump in and out, increasing pace rather quickly, spanking your ass with his other hand at every chance he got, making sure to leave bright, red marks that would remind you for the next few days exactly what he had done.

 

    He moved in and out fast, pushing hard into you as you moaned and whimpered from the pleasure. He pulled at your collar, using the leash as leverage for him to lean back, angling himself to hit your g spot more closely, driving you wild. The chains clanked as he pushed deeper inside you, making sure to tug on your collar, drool starting to drip down your chin from pleasure. His hips pounded into you, your whole body heating up with pleasure, face getting hot with your shortened breaths with the tight pull against your neck.

 

"Ok, does little kitty want her milk?" he asked, his voice exasperated.

 

    Now on cue, you whimpered and begged. He slowed a bit and released himself and the leash, letting you breath as he walked around to your head, pumping himself.

 

"Here it comes," he said, forehead crinkling as he came, aiming it into your mouth, a bit missing and hitting your chin or upper lip. 

 

"Let's see," he said, lifting up your chin with his fingers as you balanced his cum on your tongue. "Now swallow." He pushed your chin up further, as you tried to get the sticky liquid down your throat. Once you had gotten it down, you stick your tongue out to show him. 

 

"Good kitty," he said, catching his breath and petting your head gently. "Very good kitty."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> rip, IM still new at writing smut, so ill slowly but surely get better. hope y'all enjoyed the sin cause my pussy popping bye


End file.
